Two Mischievous Cupids from England
by Kitty Mizu
Summary: .::chp 4 uploaded::.Two super models from England came to Japan to visit?read and find out?
1. Chappie 1

Two Mischievous Cupids from England

By: Mizu17

Rating: PG

Pairings: YAOI and Non-Yaoi That's all I can say ^.^

Disclaimer: Alas, we do not own SD Inoue-san does. Wish we did though.

Summary: Two super models from England came to Japan to visit...read and find out.^_^

Legend:

"Blah." - Person is speaking in Jap.

"Blah" - Person is speaking in English

'Blah' - Person's thought

(Blah) - Authoress speaking blah blahness.

Chapter 1

It was a hot Friday afternoon in Kanagawa University. Sounds of screeching shoes and dribbling balls were emanating from the university's gymnasium where talented athletes practice their skill. But wait, there's another sound that can be heard.

"TEME KITSUNE!!!"

"Do'aho"

"Maa, maa, Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun. Let's just practice."

"Are they always like this?"

"You haven't seen the half of it."

Sweatdrop.

*POW* *POW*

"GORI! Why did punch the Tensai?!"

"Get back to Practice."

"Thank you, Akagi."

"Don't mention it."

"Good thing Kiyota's not here."

And practice continues on with the usual bickering of the two said individuals. The star players of Shohoku, Ryonan, Kainan, and Shoyo have gathered under one school. And you know what that means. Yes and it isn't good. Actually, the reason why some of them are there is because of the Sports Scholarship Program. How else could Sakuragi and Kiyota get into a refine school such as this? (*snickers*) Haruko and her two other friends got into Kanagawa University as well. Even Ru, Ka, and Wa got in (Maybe they bribed the school's President O.o?). And let's not forget Ayako. She became the official manageress of the basketball team making Haruko her assistant manageress. Unfortunately, the only Sakuragi Gundan who got in is Mito Youhei (Since he's the only who has the brains...Wonder why Sakuragi became the leader.). But the other three made a pact to visit them every now and then.

"Oi, Jin. Where is that wild monkey?" Sakuragi asked.

"He caught a flu yesterday and he's now resting in our room." The former three-pointer of Kainan answered.

"NYAHAHAHA!!! That wild monkey can't even stand a flu!" Sakuragi boasted out loud which earned him another punch on the head.

"Do'ahou." Said the silent raven-haired boy. He made shot that went in perfectly.

"Teme." Sakuragi hissed. He was about to pound the living daylights out of Rukawa when the door bursts open. Everybody stopped what he or she was doing and his or her attention focused on the door. There, stood five huge men in black suits (Men in Black O.o?).

Fujima, being captain, approached the men. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked in Japanese.

The man in the middle turned to the black guy that was standing on his right side. The black guy shook his head and the white man turned to his left, which also shook his head. Their words were spoken with a different language. They all fell silent. They had no idea what to say to these strangers and vice versa.

"What do you want?"

All eyes turned to a certain raven-haired guy with ice blue eyes. The white man stepped forward. "We are looking for Mr. Hanamichi Wordsworth Sakuragi." He said with an accent.

'No way...why are they here? How did they find me?'

"Is he talking about Sakuragi?" Ryota whispered to Mitsui who shrugged.

Rukawa looked at Sakuragi from the corner of his eye. Sakuragi's face was white as sheet. His eyes were wide with...is that fear? 'What the hell is going on?' Rukawa thought. Then he's attention went back to the white man. "What do you want from him?" he asked again.

"That is none of your concern, sir." He answered. They looked at each other or rather glaring at each other.

"Are you some kind of agents?" it was now Maki who had spoken.

"I didn't know Maki-san could speak English." Sendoh said to no one in particular.

"That's one of his Major subjects." Jin stated. Sendoh could only nod.

"I guess these guys aren't gonna tell us where, Mr. Sakuragi is." The black man to his right said. "What should we do, Phil?"

"I say we use force." The white man on his left said as he cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Vince, Matt, calm yourselves." The middle man said then turned to look at the people in front of them. "Now, we're asking you nicely. Where is Mr. Sakuragi?"

"Did he do something wrong?" Fujima asked, rather fluently at that.

No answer.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Fujima said in a business type voice.

"How...?"

All eyes turn towards the redhead. His face was downcast. His fists trembled in his side. He looked as if he was about to beat the living daylights out of somebody. He then looked at them with his deadly stare. "How...?" he repeated with furiousness in his voice.

"What did you say?" Phil, the white man in the middle, had said.

"How the bloody hell did you find me?" he asked fluently in English. Some gasp at the sudden change in language and tone. "Who sent you?!"

Then all of a sudden, Sakuragi found himself sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. He noticed that all the attention was pointing at him. He looked at them curiously. "Oi...what are you guys looking at?" he shouted, back with his Japanese accent.

He felt something wrapped around his neck and waist. When he focused himself, he saw two GORGEOUS women clinging onto him. They were also snuggling against him like cats rubbing their fur all over you (I'm sorry. This isn't a dream. Cuz if it is, I don't think Sakuragi would ever wake up).

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

~*tbc*~

Mizu17: So, so...how was it? Is it good? Bad? Or is it just absolutely LAME?

Hana-chan: What Mizu's trying to say is please Review the fic. 

Mizu17: *continues to babble on*

Hana-chan: ^^;;; Ja minna


	2. Chappie 2

Two Mischievous Cupids from England

By: Mizu17

Rating: PG

Pairings: YAOI and Non-Yaoi That's all I can say hohohohohoho ^.^

Disclaimer: Alas, we do not own SD Inoue-san does. Wish we did though.

Summary: Two super models from England came to Japan to visit...read and find out.^_^

Legend:

"Blah." - Person is speaking in Japanese.

"Blah." - Person is speaking in English

'Blah.' - Person's thought

(Blah.) - Authoress speaking blah blahness.

Chapter 2

Two gorgeous women clung onto Sakuragi very tightly. The one gripping his neck has long wavy brunette hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a dark green baby T and faded hipster that shown a bit of skin. A silver crucifix dangled on her left ear and a small round one on her right. A lone silver bracelet with emerald stones can be seen on her left wrist. On her feet were black high-heeled boots.

Meanwhile, the one clinging onto his waist wore dark blue spaghetti strapped with the flag of UK on the front and flared jeans. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail. She wore round sapphire earrings to match her eyes and brown leather choker around her neck. There were several silver rings on her fingers. She wore high- heeled strappies.

"Hana, we miss you sooooooooo much!!!" the brunette wailed.

"You don't even call us anymore." The blonde cried.

"I miss our nightly adventures together."

"Yeah remember the time when we sneak into Hana's room." (Hana-chan: It's NOT what you think!!! MIzu17: Or is it? Muahahaha!!! : ) Hana-chan: Baka authoress...)

Fujima and Maki slightly blushed and turned away. Sakuragi noticed this. "It's not what you think Old man! Substitute!" Sakuragi shouted, back to his Japanese language. Some of them gasped and some began to whisper.

"YAMERO!!!" he shouted, hands flailing upwards.

The two girls unwrapped themselves from Sakuragi and clung to each other. "Doushite Hana? Don't you love us anymore?" the blonde spoke in Japanese.

"I didn't know the redheaded baka had it in him!" Mitsui said. Ryota and Sendoh both nodded. Both meganes (Mizu17: The ever so sweet Min-kun and the ever so adorable Toru-kun ^.^ K&H: *blush blush*) sweat dropped. Koshino, Ayako and Jin just shrugged.

Veins began to pop on Sakuragi's forehead. He began to rub the bridge of his nose trying to calm his nerves. 'What am I going to do? Think baka!' he thought.

Then a woman in her late forties came in. She was wearing a gray business suit and her graying light brown hair was in a tight bun. She also wore square rimmed glasses (Mizu17: Professor McGonagell? O.o? Hana-chan: *twitch twitch* Mizu17: ^^;; I'll stop now). She looked at the men in black (Mizu17: Can't help it...lol Hana-chan: *drags Mizu17 by the ear* Mizu17: X_x) then at the two women on the floor, holding onto each other. She shook her head and sighed.

"Ms. Amisuchi, Ms. Minasachi, what are you doing on the floor? You do know that we are running late for your shooting session this afternoon." She said. Then she looked at Sakuragi. "Aah. Mr. Hanamichi. It's nice to see you again."

Sakuragi nodded at the woman. The woman looked down at the two "girls" and began to tap her left shoe. "You two better stand up before I call your mother and tell this whole incident." she threatened.

"But Elizabeth...!" the two whined.

"Please take them away...!" Sakuragi said, rubbing his forehead.

The two stood up and composed their selves. They turned back to Sakuragi, sniffing a little. "Fine, we know when we're not wanted." the brunette said.

"I-It's not that. Th-this isn't a good place to talk, that's it. I'll visit you guys tomorrow or something." The redhead said. The two smiled a little bit.

"Promise?" the blonde asked.

"I promise." He said quickly. The two girls, much to his discomfort, hugged Sakuragi once more, squealing a little bit. "Now will you please go?"

"Hai! Ja Hana-kun." The brunette said and left with the blonde and the 5 men in black.

Holly walked towards Sakuragi and handed him an envelope. Sakuragi eyed the envelope then looked at the old lady. "What's this?"

"Read it. It's important. Goodbye Mr. Hanamichi." With that, she followed them. Sakuragi sighed in relief then opened the enveloped. Upon finishing the letter, he...Fainted?

~*tbc*~

Mizu17: Okay, first of all I'm sorry if I took so long. 

Hana-chan: Second, thanks for reviewing the fic ^_^ 

Mizu17: Please review this one too ^_^ Arigatou!


	3. Chappie 3

Two Mischievous Cupids from England

By: Mizu17

Rating: PG

Pairings: YAOI and Non-Yaoi That's all I can say ^.^

Disclaimer: Alas, we do not own SD Inoue-san does. Wish we did though.

Summary: Two super models from England came to Japan to visit...read and find out.^_^

Legend:

"Blah." - Person is speaking in Jap.

"Blah" - Person is speaking in English

'Blah' - Person's thought

(Blah) - Authoress speaking blah blahness.

Chapter 3

"Hanamichi you have got to get over that letter. I mean what's so wrong about it anyway?" Youhei asked his still stunned bestfriend. Hanamichi sighed as he slumped on the couch and sulked like there was no tomorrow.

~*Flashback*~

"Oh My goodness! Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko exclaimed and knelt down beside his prone body. Youhei knelt down beside her.

"Okay, what just happened?" Koshino asked as he stared at Sakuragi. Sendoh picked up the letter and read it.

"Damn it's in English..." Sendoh said. Fujima approached him and asked for the paper. He read it and gasped slightly.

"What? What does it say?" Sendoh asked eagerly. As if on cue, the rest of the team huddled closer to Fujima.

"Well the first part is just greetings so I'll read you the second part:

"...Hanamichi dear, I know this sudden and all but I want your sisters to stay with you. It has been such a long time since the three of you gotten together. And besides, your contract hasn't been expired even after your father took you. Please don't think this the wrong way, sweetie. I just want the three of you to be together again. And if it's possible come live with us here in London. Of course after you've finished your schooling and everything. After all you're the rightful heir to the company. Oh my darling baby boy! Mama has missed you sooo much*. Please send back a letter okay?

With lots of love,

Mama" Fujima recited.

"So those two are...?" Jin started.

"His sisters?" Uozumi finished. Fujima nodded and they all turned to the still unconscious redhead lying on the floor.

"How did that redheaded monkey have such gorgeous and sexy sisters?" Mistui asked incredulously. The said player chose this time to wake up and sat up slowly as he rubbed a part of his head.

" I must've dozed off again. That was weird. I though Amisuchi and Minasachi was here and..." Sakuragi mumbled.

"Hana, they were." Youhei simply stated.

"You mean...they were...so that means...the letter..." Sakuragi said, "Shit..."

"I think you owe us an explanation, Sakuragi Hanamichi." the curly-haired manageress of the team spoke up. Sakuragi sighed. He noticed that Fujima was holding the letter and he sighed.

"All right. Those two are my sisters. The brunette one is Amisuchi and the blonde one is Minasachi. We're triplets, fraternal triplets. To make a long story short, my dad left my mom taking me with him back here." he said with such finality that even Maki had to refrain himself from asking questions about the matter.

~*End of Flashback*~

It had been a week since the "gym incident" and he still couldn't get over the fact that his "twins" will be staying with him throughout the year. He sulked even more at the thought.

"Would you stop sulking Hana! It's not as if it's the end of the world. They can't be THAT bad." Youhei said exasperatedly.

"You have no idea what they're like. I've been the constant victim of their pranks. They're even scarier than the Rukawa Brigade." Sakuragi answered.

"For the love of everything that is pure and holy! You were kids back then. Your dad took you when you were 12 years old!!" Youhei shouted. But Sakuragi continued to sulk.

Youhei sighed and got up. "At least your mother got tired of persuading you to live with her in England. Well, until you finished studying that is. Anyway, I'm going out for a while to buy groceries. You better tidy up the apartment. Your sisters will be here in three hours." he said and went out.

Sakuragi was not fazed by what Youhei had said but he cleaned the apartment anyway. It took him almost 2 hours to arrange everything in place and take out some unnecessary things. Satisfied with his job he slumped back once more on the couch. And as if on cue, Youhei opened the door and walked in with two bags of groceries.

"Hey Hana, mind helping me with these?" he shouted as he closed the door with his foot.

"I'm too tired!" the redhead answered back. Youhei shook his head and went for the kitchen. Just then the doorbell rang. Youhei went back to answer the door, knowing full well that the redhead would not comply even he asked nicely.

"Yes? Oh it's you two…" Youhei said as he smiled as he stepped aside and two figures walked in. "You're early. I haven't even prepared dinner yet."

He closed the door behind the two and led them to the living where Hanamichi was about to doze of to La-la land. "Oi, Hana! Get your lazy ass outta there. Your sisters are here." He said and Hanamichi stood up immediately.

"You're early!" he exclaimed.

The blonde shrugged. "We finished early today…" she said.

"Mainly because we still have to settle our stuff here and tomorrow we'll be busy to enroll and stuff to continue the shoot." the brunette. Hanamichi was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh Hana! If you're still thinking about the times we pulled those pranks on you when we were little, don't you think we're too mature for that now?" the brunette shrugged. Hanamichi stopped eyeing them and just shrugged.

"C'mon, I'll show you guys to your room." He said and grabbed their bags. "Oh by the way, this is Mito Youhei, my best friend." He introduced. "Youhei my sisters, Amisuchi and Minasachi."

"Yoroshiku, Mito-san." They both said.

"Please, just call me Youhei." He said. "Well, I'll leave you three and go make dinner."

With that said, Youhei went back to the kitchen. "He's nice." Amisuchi, the brunette said. The blonde and the redhead looked at each other then at the brunette and grinned at her.

"What?!" Amisuchi asked then shook her head and left for her room, wherever that is.

~*tbc*~

Ami-chan: Finally! We've been introduced…

Mizu17: Again, I'm being such a lazy bum…-.-;

Mina-chan: Are we gonna be paired with someone?

Mizu17: I dunno yet…I was thinking you two would hog up Maki…

Hana-chan: What?! That old man?!

Maki-chan: Old man?!!??! Why you little punk…!!

Hana-chan: Eep! *runs away*

Mizu17: ^^;; Please read and review ^_^


	4. Chappie 4

Two Mischievous Cupids from England

By: Mizu17

Rating: PG

Pairings: YAOI and Non-Yaoi That's all I can say ^.^

Disclaimer: Alas, we do not own SD Inoue-san does. Wish we did though.

Summary: Two super models from England came to Japan to visit...read and find out.^_^

Legend:

"Blah." - Person is speaking in Jap.

"Blah" - Person is speaking in English

'Blah' - Person's thought

(Blah) - Authoress speaking blah blahness.

Chapter 4

"Have you seen the new transferees?"

"Wow! I heard they're hotties!"

"The guy's a gorgeous hunk!"

"I can die happy if I get to date one of the girls."

"And have you seen their cars?"

These were the things that our favorite scar-faced player heard as he made his way into the gymnasium. 'It can't be them.' he thought. As he opened the door to the shower room, he was greeted with the sounds of mutterings from the members of the basketball team.

"So have you heard?" Hikoichi, the ever gossiper of the club, asked Sendoh.

"Guys, not you too." he exasperatedly said as he placed his duffel bag on the bench. "Everybody is talking about "The Three Hotties"."

"Aren't you even curious, Mitsui-sempai?" the young reporter-to-be asked. Mitsui just sighed and proceeded to change into his practice clothes.

"You know, I think it's Sakuragi and his sisters." Ikegami said thoughtfully.

"Sisters? That redheaded monkey has sisters? Did I miss something?" Kiyota asked.

"It's impossible. I heard from one guy, yes a GUY, that the man the two girls are with, and I quote, "a gorgeous hunk". Gorgeous Hunk and Sakuragi don't mix." Mitsui said as the he and the others ignored the ranting of Kiyota.

"If you thought about it, Sakuragi didn't attend his classes." Jin said.

"Well, gentlemen, if you are finished gossiping with each other, I suggest you proceed to practice." Fujima, the ever so greatful coach/captain, said.

"Yes, captain." They all said as some of them blushed for being caught gossiping and they all went out.

~*~

Three lone figures walk at the backside of the gymnasium. Two women and a man. If you would look at them from the top, you'd say they look pretty suspicious but in fact they were just avoiding people. "Tell me again why we're doing this? I mean we did bring a car."

"I don't want anyone see us."

"Are you that ashamed of us?"

"Did I mention I'm claustrophobic?"

"No, I'm not ashamed. And No, you're not claustrophobic..."

"Uhm...Aren't your friends gonna be suspicous if you didn't attend any of your classes?"

"They won't. I usually cut classes anyway."

"It's hot and I'm feeling sticky!"

-_-* "Will you stop whining!"

"Fine! You don't have to go ballistic on us."

Double shrug.

The three stopped in front of a dirty old door. The Guy placed his ear on the door and motioned for the other two to keep quiet. He could hear voices from inside. 'So that means I'm not late yet.' he thought.

"Sisters? That redheaded monkey has sisters? Did I miss something?"

'That wild monkey!!!'

"But that's impossible. I heard one guy, yes a GUY, that the man the two girls are with, and I quote, "a gorgeous hunk". Gorgeous Hunk and Sakuragi don't mix."

'I'll give you a head butt for that Micchy!'

""If you thought about it, Sakuragi didn't attend any of his classes."

Gulp...

"Well, gentlemen, if you are finished gossiping with each other, I suggest you proceed to practice."

"Yes Captain!"

'Thank you Substitute!!'

When he was sure that all of the occupants of the room were gone he pushed away from the door and opened it. "Let's go."

"Are you saying, we go into the boy's shower room?!"

"Mina, do you want to stay here?"

"But Ami! That's t-the men's shower room!"

"Ikuyo..."

The guy opened the door and the three went inside the shower room. Hanamichi (Mizu17: as you all may have probably guessed from the beginning) went over to his locker and proceeded to change into his practice clothes. 'Good thing I placed my duffel bag in my locker.' he thought. His two sisters sat on the bench near Hanamichi's locker and looked around. "So this is what the men's shower room look like. It's...plain" Mina, the blonde, said.

"Duh, what the hell did you think?" Ami, the brunette, said sarcastically.

"It's really hot in here." Mina complains as she unzipped her sleeveless hooded top and fanned herself with her hand. "How can you stand the heat?"

Hanamichi shrugged and placed his discarded shirt into the locker. "I guess being in here for a long time, you don't notice anymore."

"Don't you miss England?" Ami asked.

"Wow, you really ARE a gorgeous hunk. With your not gelled up."

"What did you just say Sendoh?!?!" the redhead fumed.

Three heads turn to see where the voice had come from and saw Sendoh looking intently at Hanamichi, followed by Rukawa. "Move it, Sendoh." he said as he walked past the spiky-haired player, secretly looking at Hanamichi. This did not go unseen by two pairs of eyes.

~*tbc*~

Hana-chan: At last she has udpated!!! Uhm...where is she anyway?

Akira-chan: I have no idea...

Ami-chan: Hey I found a note on the fridge...

Note: If you want her back, I want 10 million Pesos by tomorrow morning.

Akira-chan: Ack! We don't have that kind of money!

Hana-chan: ...

Ami-chan: ...

Akira-chan: You guys wants pizza?

Ami-chan: Yeah sure...

Hana-chan: If Mizu17 were here, she would like to thank everyone who has reviewed her fic. Bye bye ^_^

[Somewhere in the basement]

Mizu17: *tied in a chair with a gag* T.T 'Someone...please help me!'

Note: Here's who's who in "The Three Suspicious Looking" Scene

Ami – Hana – Ami – Mina – Hana – Ami – Hana – Mina – Hana – Mina


End file.
